Raging Storm! (DISCONTINUED)
by Silversnow008
Summary: follow four cats as they make the discovery of a lifetime. Silverkit ,Honeykit ,Ravenkit and Burningkit find out something that will change their lives forever. But how will they react? My first fan fiction so sorry if there are any mistakes.


Allegiances

LEADER: FIRESTAR GINGER TOM WITH GREEN EYES

DEPUTY: BRAMBLECLAW DARK BROWN TABBY TOM WITH AMBER EYES

MEDICENE CAT: JAYFEATHER LIGHT GREY TABBY TOM WITH BLIND BLUE EYES

WARRIORS (TOMS AND SHE-CATS WITHOUT KITS):

SANDSTORM- PALE GINGER SHE CAT WITH GREEN EYES

GREYSTRIPE-LONG HAIRED GREY TOM WITH YELLOW EYES

DUSTPELT-DARK BROWN TABBY TOM

BRACKENFUR-GOLDEN BROWN TABBY TOM

CLOUDTAIL-LONG HAIRED WHITE TOM WITH BLUE EYES

BRIGHTHEART-WHITE SHECAT WITH GINGER PATCHES

MILLY-STRIPED GREY TABBY SHE CAT WITH BLUE EYES

THORNCLAW- GOLDEN BROW TABBY TOM

LEAFPOOL-LIGHT BROWN TABBY SHE CAT WITH AMBER EYES, FORMER MEDICENE CAT

SPIDERLEG-LONG LIMBED BLACK TOM WITH BROWN UNDERBELLY AND MBER EYES

BIRCHFALL-LIGHT BROWN TABBY TOM

WHITEWING-WHITE SHECAT WITH GREEN EYES

BERRYNOSE-CREAM TOM WITH HALF A TAIL

HAZELTAIL-SMALL GREY AND WHITE SHE CAT

MOUSEWHISKER-GREY AND WHITE TOM

CINDERHEART-GREY TABBY SHE CAT

LIONBLAZE- GOLDEN TABBY TOM WITH AMBER EYES

FOXLEAP-REDDISH TABBY TOM

ICECLOUD- WHITE SHE CAT

TOADSTEP-BLACK AND WHITE TOM

ROSEPETAL-DARK CREAM SHE CAT

BRIARLIGHT-DARK BROWN SHE CAT

BLOSSEMFALL-TORTIESHELL AND WHITE SHE CAT

BUMBLESTRIPE-PALE GREY TOM WITH DARK GREY STRIPES

IVYPOOL-SILVER AND WHITE SHE CAT WITH DARK BLUE EYES

WHITEWHISKER-FORMER RIVER CLAN, SILVER TOM WITH WHITE PATCES

QUEENS

DOVEWING- PALE GREY SHE CAT (MOTHER OF SILVERKIT-SILVER SHE CAT WITH WHITE UNDER BELLY, SNOWKIT-PURE WHITE TOM WITH BLUE EYES, LIGHTKIT-SILVER SHE CAT WITH DARKER STRIPES)

FERNCLOUD-LIGHT GREY SHE CAT WITH DARKER FLEKS( MOTER OF HONEYKIT-LIGHT GINGER TABBY SHE CAT WITH BLUE EYES , FROZENKIT-LIGHT GREY SHE CAT AND EMBERKIT- DUSKY BROWN TOM WITH WHITE UNDERBELLY AND MUZZEL)

POPPYFROST-TORTIESHELL SHE CAT( MOTHER TO BURNINGKIT- LIGHT BROWN SHE CAT WITH DARK BROWN STRIPE,MINNOWKIT-SMALL TORTIESHELL AND WHITE SHE CAT WITH YELLOW EYES,WEEDKIT-DARK BROWN TOM WITH LIGHT CREAM STRIPES)

HOLLYLEAF-BLACK SHE CAT WITH PIERCEING GREEN EYES(MOTHER TO WOLFKIT-BLACK SHE CAT WITH A WHITE CIRCLE AROUND HER EYES AND A WHITE CHEST,LEOPARDKIT-TORTIESHELL SHE CAT,TIGERKIT DARK BROWN TABBY TOM WITH BLACK STRIPES)

SORRELTAIL-TORTIESHELL AND WHITE SHE CAT WITH AMBER EYES (MOTHER OF SUNKIT-SIAMESE TOM WITH BLUE EYES, SHREWKIT-GOLDEN BROWN TOM WITH AMBER EYES)

SQUIRRELFLIGHT-DARK GINGER SHE CAT WITH GREEN EYES (MOTHER OF COPPERKIT-DARK BROWN TABBY TOM WITH AMBER EYES, FERNKIT-CALICO SHE CAT WITH GREEN EYES)

ELDERS

MOUSEFUR- DUSTY BROWN SHE CAT WITH GREEN EYES

PURDY-BROWN TABBY TOM WITH AMBER EYES

APPRENTICES

CHERRYPAW-GINGER SHE CAT

MOLEPAW-BROWN AND CREAM TOM

PROLOGUE

oOo

The stars seemed so close that you could almost touch them. Suddenly a dark shape came over the hill top and paced down to the throng of cats in the valley. Some of the cats were so feint you could barely see them. Once the cat had got down the steep slope it leaped into the mass of cats. 'Cloudmoon you are here!' a bluely grey she cat exclaimed. 'Greetings Bluestar. How's the prey running in Star clan?' Cloudmoon asked. 'Good but sometimes I wish it were leaf fall.' Bluestar meowed.

As the two cats padded into a sheltered cave, a tortieshell she cat slowly crept up to the crevice. 'Friendship will defeat the darkness in the biggest battle the clans have ever faced', Cloudmoon finished. 'Thank you Cloudmoon. I will tell the four straight away', Bluestar said over er shoulder. The tortoiseshell cat only just had time to dive into a bush before the former leader strutted out. She sniffed the air, mouthed something and then stalked off in to the trees. The young she cat then followed, quickly and quietly, into the tall trees. She quickly caught up with Bluestar. 'Bluestar, don't do this. These cats need to find their friendship themselves', she pleaded. 'Spottedleaf, I thought I scented you. Anyway, these cats hold the clans welfare. Thunder clan, Wind clan, River clan and Shadow clan will all be destroyed if we don't do something', Bluestar cried. 'I know, but we can't force friendship', Spttedleaf reasoned. OK, but you will tell them a moon before they are made warriors'. 'What ME?' Spottedleaf ducked her head with embarrassment'. 'Well, I guess I could do it, but only if Cloudmoon agrees to it', she said hastily.

When they got to the cave, all they saw was four small mouse bones with engraved cats on the centres. There was a whispering coming from the back of the cave. As Spottedleaf edged closer she heard some the words. 'Four will become one as disaster strikes', Cloudmoon's voice rang out. Suddenly, a shriek cut off the last of it. When Spottedleaf turned around she saw Cloudmoon's body oozing out blood and Bluestar lying on the floor of the cave panting. As Cloudmoon's body slowly disappeared, Bluestar said 'he tried to kill me. He said I shouldn't have come back to the cave that now I had to die'. Spottedleaf saw the look of horror in her face, so she looked around but when she looked at the back of the cave she saw two unblinking eyes and heard whispering, 'You will pay Star clan, you will pay'.

CHAPTER ONE

oOo

'Come on I don't want you looking like a load of scruff bags for your apprentice ceremonies!' Dovewing fussed while trying to lick Silverkit, Snowkit and Lightkit all at the same time. At that very moment Whitewhisker walked in. I don't think there has been this many apprentices getting apprenticed at the same time before!' he exclaimed in a shocked meow. ' there are going to be four kits getting apprenticed at dawn and four getting apprenticed at moon high then tomorrow it's the same.' Copperkit exclaimed. 'Exactly right Copperkit!' Said a deep husky meow from the nursery entrance. 'Firestar!' Squirrelflight purred. As the ginger tom stepped inside his eyes swivelled to Copperkit. 'Oh and Copperkit can you please stop listening to the senior warriors meetings.' Firestar sighed. Silverkit looked around and saw Copperkit trying to hide his face with his tail. 'Back to what I came here for. At sun high Burningkit, Wolfkit, Honeykit and Silverkit will get apprenticed so be ready. At moon high Emberkit, Snowkit, Sunkit and Copperkit will get apprenticed. Then tomorrow Tigerkit, Leopardkit, Frozenkit and Shrewkit will be apprenticed at dawn and Fernkit, Minnowkit, Weedkit and Lightkit will be apprenticed at moon high. I will call a can meeting soon.' Firestar said. When he left Silverkit felt the fur on the back of her head getting licked.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather hear beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!' Firestar boomed. 'Today we have eight Honeykit, Wolfkit and Silverkit step forward please.' Silverkit felt her legs trembling as she walked up to Firestar. 'These cats that stand in front of us today have reached six moons of age so they will now take part in the ancient apprentice ceremony. 'Honeykit you will now be called Honeypaw. May star clan watch over you and guide your paws until you join them.' Silver kit watched as her friend was made an apprentice. 'Squirrelflight you have recovered well from your kitting, you will mentor Honeypaw.' Silverkit saw the grief in Squirrelflight's eyes. Her last apprentice, Honeyfern, had been killed by an adder bite a few seasons ago. 'Silverkit step forward!' Silverkit felt her whiskers twitch with anticipation. 'Silverkit you will now be known as Silverpaw. May star clan watch over you and guide your paws until you join them.' Silverpaw felt pride wash over her as the clan called her name. 'Brambleclaw you have been a loyal thunder clan warrior and deputy and I wish for you to pass on all your abilities to this new apprentice.' Firestar boomed.

CHAPTER TWO

oOo

Honeykit watched, and occasionally cheered, as her friends were made into apprentices. Finally it was Wolfkit's turn. Even though Wolfkit and Honeypaw argued a lot they were still friends. Burningpaw and Silverpaw walked up to her and Honeypaw saw a trace of wariness coming from Burningpaw. 'What's wrong?' she asked. A small flicker of anger flashed in Burningpaw's eyes. 'Nothing now!' Burningpaw hissed and stormed off. 'What's up with her? I was hoping for cheering not arguing.' Wolfkit asked. Honeypaw suddenly realised that they must have been arguing all the way throughout Wolfkit's apprentice ceremony. 'Oh Wolfkit we're so sorry we never meant to…' Honeypaw started but Wolfkit interrupted her. 'I'm not Wolfkit anymore I'm Wolfpaw. Anyway let's not dwindle on the past let's focus on the present!' Wolfpaw announced. Honeypaw felt her pelt go hot. _I should have remembered that Wolfpaw got the apprentice name Wolfpaw not still Wolfkit! _She thought angrily. Before she could even say sorry Squirrelflight padded over. 'Come on Honeypaw we have got to get around the whole territory before dusk!' Squirrelflight exclaimed.

'And so this is the lake over there you can see the island where we hold gatherings.' Squirrelflight finished. Honeypaw couldn't find any words to describe it. Its small waves of the lake were gently lapping the sparkling, sandy shore. Suddenly paw steps came from behind them. Squirrelflight must of herd it to because she spun around. When Honeypaw followed she saw Dustpelt standing in front of them with Burningpaw beside him. She turned her head at Dustpelt who then gave a tiny nod that only Burningpaw could see. She then raced over to Honeypaw. Honeypaw only just resisted saying 'Oh decided that we're better than that mange pelt Snowkit!' Honeypaw took a few deep breaths then decided to say 'I saw you with Snowkit earlier in the clearing he looked really excited about being made an apprentice later. '. Burningpaw's eyes lit up. 'Yeah he was telling me about how he would be the best hunter in the clan.' Honeypaw decided that this was the time. 'So are we still friends?' she asked. Burningpaw looked around at her. 'Did you ever think we weren't?'

CHAPTER THREE

oOo

CHAPTER FOUR

oOo


End file.
